


Please Be Naked

by Lunarea



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarea/pseuds/Lunarea
Summary: When reality bites, Holly just wants some... transparency.
Relationships: Holly Osborne/Gravity Young
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Please Be Naked

**Author's Note:**

> Title by The 1975.

The first lesson was to never forget to knock before entering someone’s door. The second lesson was to wait for their permission before you opened the door. Holly learned it, probably, _the hard way._

He just needed to talk to Damien about some things for their next assignment. They said Damien was still in his room, so there he went. Everything didn’t feel different, he didn’t feel anything churned in his stomach, which he usually felt when he sensed something bad would happen.

Well, this thing wasn’t bad _bad,_ but it was… _bad._

Listen, he would never _ever_ be interested in someone else’s sex life, okay. Never in his life he thought he would stumble upon something like _this,_ especially when it was related to this someone named Gravity Young.

“Hey, Damien—”

_“Fuck, Damien—”_

He froze when he heard the voice. The deep, alluring voice. If possible, he froze even more when he saw the two people on the bed, _naked_, obviously not doing something innocent.

“Fuck’s sake, Damien, you didn’t lock the door?!”

Damien seemed in a daze, but Gravity was furious. Holly couldn’t think of anything, though. It was just—

_Gravity was just—_

“Uh. Sorry. I’ll come again later, after you two finish with… whatever you have now.”

He didn’t even wait for any responses when he was strutting outside, leaving Damien and Gravity alone.

It wasn’t his business.

Wasn’t.

Was never.

_Fuck._

There was something churning in his stomach. Definitely not gut feeling. It was… something else. Something unpleasant. This was new and he didn’t appreciate that, as much as he didn’t appreciate finding Gravity lying naked with someone fucked him senseless.

_It should be me—_

He frantically shook his head, panicking.

“… It shouldn’t be my business.”

*

Or, he thought so.

The reality was he wished he could bring up the topic whenever he talked to Gravity. They had kissed, hadn’t they? Didn’t it mean something? Didn’t Gravity think of him not just as… someone else? Was it just a game?

He knew Damien and Gravity were a thing. No matter what this ‘thing’ was, they were a thing. Should he have known better, then? Ever since their first kiss, he thought the thing Gravity had with Damien was over. Was it his fault to have such an expectation?

Well, sure it was his fault. He was inexperienced. It was quite obvious that Gravity would choose Damien over him. _He_ would choose Damien over himself if he were Gravity.

God, this was frustrating. Infuriating. He really wanted to ask, but he wasn’t sure if he was ready with the possible answer. _I’m just messing around _or _I never said you’re special_. His pride had been hurt and he didn’t want to make it even worse.

If Gravity didn’t want him just like he wanted the redhead, then be it.

If every feeling he had was just one-sided, then be it.

If—

_“Holly…?”_

That deep voice snapped him; he didn’t realize he was in deep thought that he didn’t hear Gravity knocking on his door.

_Keep calm. Keep every… burning feeling you feel right now to yourself. Do not. Show. It._

“What is it?” He tried to sound as cold as he could. It kind of worked, it seemed, looking from Gravity’s guilty expression.

_Why would he feel guilty, though._

He noticed his heart beating a little faster whenever Gravity was around. He almost got used to it, was almost able to enjoy the new sensation, but now he hated it.

_Not when Gravity’s heart didn’t beat the same way._

“I…” Gravity never lost his words. He was always full of confidence. Funny if now he seemed to think hard to say anything he wanted to say. “About what happened… I mean, what you saw—”

“It’s not my problem.”

Gravity raised one of his eyebrows. “Well, you seem upset.”

“I’m not upset.” He indeed seemed and _sounded_ upset. “Whatever, Gravity. Your sex life isn’t my biggest interest.”

“Are you sure?”

Holly hated that tone. He was hurt and disappointed, and Gravity didn’t seem… bothered by it. Instead, he sounded like he found it funny, that Holly’s feeling was just a joke. Gravity loved messing around with someone, he knew, but this was just—

_Now was just—_

“Just go see Damien. You probably want him to warm your bed tonight.”

There was an uncomfortable pause. No one said a word; Gravity didn’t even move from his spot. From his expression—no, Holly didn’t want to play guessing. He didn’t care, did he? No, he did not.

_Did not, or did he?_

“Did you realize that you sounded jealous, baby boy?”

Holly was taken aback. _Jealous._ It couldn’t be.

_Could it be…?_

“I don’t have time for this, Gravity.”

“If you said so…” Had he mentioned that he hated Gravity’s smirk? It did something to him. _Unfamiliar thing._ He _hated_ it when he didn’t know what he felt—what was going on with him. “I don’t have to explain myself, then.”

A palm made contact with his cheek, following with one soft kiss on another cheek. Holly couldn’t read Gravity’s face, what the meaning of his small smile before he walked out of the room.

*

“Hey, kiddo.”

They were just finished with their mission. A warlock taking revenge and trying to kill all humans he met was quite a big deal, but they managed to take control, anyway. It was always more tiring to face this kind of opponent—warlocks with all their magic.

Holly just wanted to sleep, actually. However, some said that sometimes you were even too tired to sleep. He had tried only to result in him tossing and turning restlessly. Thus here he was, on the lounge balcony, enjoying the quite of chilly wind—nice, now he didn’t even feel drowsy at all.

But then, there was Damien.

_Of all people, why should Damien._

He wasn’t in the mood to talk to anyone. _Most definitely to Damien._

“What is it?” His tone was still as cold, but Damien didn’t seem to mind it.

“We need to talk about what you saw that day,” Damien leaned against the railing of the balcony as he spoke, “and why it bothered you so much.”

“I’m not bothered.”

“You are mad.” The slightly taller man chuckled. “I know that gesture, Hols. You avoided me—avoided Gravity, even during our mission. Do you even know why you acted that way?”

He probably didn’t realize that he gripped the railing as he was thinking of the reason.

_Jealousy._

He wouldn’t want to admit that, though.

“Whatever going on between you two isn’t my business. This conversation is not needed, Damien.”

“You said that, but you don’t seem to mean it.” Damien sighed, but he smiled. _Holly didn’t even want to see that knowing smile._ “You know, kid. Gravity and I, we’re messing around with each other—or were, if you want it to stay in the past. It was just a fling. For fun. Nothing more.”

“Sure. Have fun—”

“But you know,” Damien looked closely at him, “you’re the only one he’s ever kissed these past years.”

His heart was starting to act up.

Beating fast.

Loud, it was ringing in his ears.

“Should I feel special, then?” Oh, even he, himself, started to hate what his pride made him do.

“Maybe?” Damien shrugged. “Our Gravity Alexander Young might’ve had sex with certain numbers of people, but actually, he has a… little bit of conservative side. He doesn’t kiss, kid. Not with someone he doesn’t like _like._”

“He likes you.”

_Didn’t he?_

“God, you’re so frustrating!” He knew. He was also frustrated because of himself. “You are the only one. He never kissed me. _Never! _Not even when I asked. What I have with him is just a fling as I told you. But with you? You are _real_ to him. What you have with him, his feelings for you, _everything is real, Holly Osborne._”

Holly looked at Damien, diving through his eyes, searching for some lies.

Was it only one way to comfort him? Was it just something he made up?

_It wasn’t._

Holly’s grip on the railing got even tighter that his knuckles turned white.

What he had with Gravity. Everything happened between them. Every feeling he had for him_._

_Everything was real._

“Don’t you want to meet him now, Hols?”

Damien didn’t even need to ask.

*

He didn’t even knock. Once the door closed behind him—and _locked—_he pulled the startled Gravity closer.

Wanting to touch him.

Wanting to feel him.

Wanting _everything._

“Holly? What’s wr—”

The strong urges pushed him to lock his lips with the redhead’s. Had he ever mentioned that Gravity tasted like grapes and strawberries? Definitely from the candy drops he recently ate.

He thought Gravity would push him away, for everything came too sudden. All this doing, it was coming from nowhere. He was simply trusting his gut. It said, _kiss him_, and so he did.

_Kissing Gravity._

Gravity didn't push him away.

All the muscles felt like melting the moment Gravity seemed to take a grasp on what was happening. They were tangling in a breathless kiss, hands touching, wanting to touch every spot, every corner. The small noises Gravity made only resulted in Holly pressing even deeper, holding even tighter.

_As though it wasn’t enough. He didn’t feel enough._

“You never kissed Damien. Or anyone else,” was what Holly said when they took a short break from the kiss. “Is it true?”

Gravity, panting, looked up at him. He scoffed a little, but Holly didn’t think it was a mock. “Damien told you.” It wasn’t even a question.

_“Is it true?” _There was an emphasis on every word.

“Do you want it to be true?”

They were extremely close. Their lips were only separated by a thin line that he could capture them back in one little movement, but he held it. _Not until Gravity gave him the right answer._

“Make it true so we can go further.” He sounded like he was in a hurry. Maybe he really was. He felt like he’d been waiting for closure. Maybe _this_ was his closure.

“Go further.” This time, it was Gravity who made a move, but Holly stopped him midway. No, he didn’t want anything but the answer. It didn’t matter, even though Gravity looked slightly annoyed. “How much further will we go?”

“As much as you want to take.” He cupped Gravity’s cheeks, bringing the face to look at him. “I need to know. About this all, about _us._ What we are, what you feel, what this… thumping heart when you’re around is. _I need to know._ So look me in the eye and tell me the truth. Tell me _what this is._”

“This is whatever it is you want it to be,” Gravity pulled one of the hand, putting it on his chest, as though he wanted Holly to feel it—to feel that his heart was also beating the same way as Holly’s_._ “Whatever it is you want to happen, I want it, too, Holly. As much as you do.”

“Then it’s true.”

_Those eyes were gray, flaming with the same fire in his heart._

“It is true, Holly Osborne.”

Their lips crashed once again. Holly made sure that he held Gravity as tight—made sure that this man would never slip away from his arms, _ever._ He groaned when Gravity moaned softly, hand moving from the hip to inside the redhead’s black shirt, feeling the toned stomach as he bit the older man’s lower lip.

He didn’t know he had ever had this desire—_the longing to have Gravity lying underneath, just like how Damien had him that day._

Something went south, something he had never felt before, and he was eager to find out more.

Gravity was falling with his back on the bed. Holly climbed on top of him, lips hungrily kissing the spots that could make the man shiver in ecstasy. He let Gravity pulled his shirt off, exposing his defined abs. He let those pinkish lips ghost along his neck before he snatched them back into a passionate kiss.

He wanted more. More of skin exposed. More of the warmth. More of the beauty.

_More of—_

_Wait._

“… Holly?”

He stopped as reality gave him a little bit of sense. As much as he wanted this, _as much as he wanted to savor the sweet taste of Gravity—_

“… I don’t know how to do this.”

Gravity blinked. Confused. Though, in a second he smiled understandingly. “First time with a man?”

He didn’t say anything back. Gravity tilted his head.

Another second when realization seemed to hit the redhead.

“… First time with anyone?”

Holly felt all his blood rushed up to his head. “I wasn’t interested in… this stuff before I met you.” His voice was thick with embarrassment because, _god, it was embarrassing._

“Wow. I’m flattered.” Gravity chuckled. He tapped Holly’s cheek before pushing his body away as he got up.

“… I’m sorry.”

Gravity mumbled; he rummaged through his nightstand, looking for something that soon made Holly felt the room turning a little hotter.

A condom and a bottle of lube.

He gulped.

_Was this real?_

“It’s okay, baby boy. There’s always the first time of everything,” Gravity dropped the two things on the bed, right in front of Holly. “I’ll guide you.”

And, he started stripping himself. Layer by layer. Holly couldn’t help but watch him closely, how his clothes dropped on the floor, how his body was gradually exposed.

Until it was nothing.

Nothing but Gravity.

_Nothing but his beauty colliding with aching yearn._

It made any other things less matter. Holly rose to his feet, pulling Gravity into his embrace, letting the intoxicating scent dominating his sense of smell. Their lips were once again dancing a wild dance, sloppy one_. _Hands exploring, feeling the smoothness of the light-toned skin—_he just wanted to take everything from this beautiful man._

“Been wanting this?” Gravity smirked. Holly growled lowly.

“Seeing you and Damien together brought up my insecurities.”

Mouth on Gravity’s neck, kissing the skin, biting and sucking, leaving purplish marks that showed that Gravity belonged to _him. Him only._

“It was nothing—nothing like what we’re having now.”

Breathing deeply. _Apple blossom and vanilla._

His hands couldn’t get enough of the smooth skin. He was impatient, but he wanted to absorb this. Feeling this a little longer. Letting it tingling through his body.

“Feel it, Holly,” Gravity had a pair of mesmerizing eyes. They were darkened with flame as his hand took Holly’s, guiding it down to the hard spot between his legs. _“Feel me.”_

_“Fuck,”_ he cursed under his breath as he pushed the redhead down back onto the bed. “I just want you. _All of you._”

He knew Gravity wanted it, too, as much as he did. He could see it through those gray irises. Gravity was as fiery as he was. They were blazing with lust and… _something else._ Something new. Something he couldn’t pinpoint, but it wasn’t the big matter.

“Ease up,” Gravity stroked the side of Holly’s neck before he took the lubricant. “You need to prepare me first.”

_How could he take everything agonizingly slow?_

Holly closed his eyes. _Calm down._

The thick, slick liquid felt cold on his fingers, but Gravity was burning. The body, when Holly pushed one finger inside him, was either getting tensed or just melting, he wasn’t sure. The expression was between in an uncomfortable state and full bliss.

The redhead was staring at him. In those eyes, he could see the color of winter, clouded by desire.

“You okay?” His voice didn’t sound so sure. It was his first time and he didn’t want to do stupid, amateur things that made Gravity feel weird or just… not good.

“Okay,” Gravity’s reply came along with small mewls. “Just move.”

He hesitated. His movement was covered in hesitation. But, it didn’t take long until Gravity started to make soft noises, biting his lower lip, telling Holly right away that it was okay to do more.

“Put another,” he ordered with a hushed, wanton voice, which Holly complied.

Gravity squirmed a little, definitely not in pain, when another finger pushed through his puckered hole. There was no trace of the previous uncomfortable feeling. If anything, every thrust was resulting in Gravity gasping, whining, simply _wanting._

It was this one spot, Holly recognized. _If he kept touching there, Gravity would see stars._

He finally found the right rhythm, also_ the right place to touch._ Gravity was breathing heavily in every friction—whenever he stretched him, whenever he touched _that_ button—and so was he.

The bulge in his pants became even more painful, wanting to be released.

_He wanted to put it in. He wanted to feel Gravity._

“Holly—” His voice was like a melody coming from heaven. The moment he called Holly’s name—_by the angels, the moment he called his name. “Holly—stop—stop!”_

Now, he was concerned.

“What’s wrong?” Did he make a mistake? Did he hurt him? “What—do you not wish to continue—”

“No,” Gravity’s chest moved up and down rapidly. He groaned when Holly pulled his fingers off of him, but then he smirked. _That smirk did something to Holly’s cock. _“I don’t wanna come. Not without you in me.”

Holly held his breath when Gravity got up and reached for his belt, unbuckling it. He didn’t say a word when Gravity stripped off the last garments he wore; he was too fixated on the sensation Gravity’s tips of fingers left on his skin—on the sensation when he helped put a condom on him…

_Like burning stars tracing along his body, leaving a trail of burn marks, just this one felt incredibly good._

It felt a little embarrassing when he had been totally exposed; there was nothing but skin between them. Gravity smiled, seemingly at the red tints that were decorating his face right now, but he didn’t make any comments. Gently, the pretty man caressed Holly’s neck, giving it soft butterfly kisses—that was enough to make Holly want to devour him—before palming his nape. Leading him. Pulling him back to bed.

He kissed Gravity’s lips one more time. Deeply, _lovingly._ His both hands were balling into two tight fists, gripping on the white sheet as Gravity took his shaft, guiding it to the entrance of him.

“That’s big, baby boy.” Despite smug face, the redhead didn’t seem able to hold himself from whimpering when Holly started pushing.

_Slowly._

_As gently as he could._

“Gravity—”

Gravity threw his arms around Holly’s neck, embracing him tightly.

More. More. _More._

“Mmm, Holly—”

Almost. Almost everything. _Everything._

_“Holly—!”_

Gravity gasped sharply when Holly gave the final push.

He was in. Entirely.

_“… Fuck.”_

Gravity’s fingers were clawing at his back.

Holly grunted.

_Fuck heaven._

*

For once, he didn’t wake up to an empty bed. It wasn’t like he’d never slept in one bed with Gravity before, but after everything, this morning felt different.

It felt much better.

Gravity was still asleep, maybe exhausted after last night. He felt a little sorry for keeping the man up all night, but he was almost certain that Gravity wouldn’t mind. _At all._

He couldn’t help but smile when seeing that sleeping face. Couldn’t help but reach out to stroke the auburn locks that were covering his eyes. Couldn’t help but kiss Gravity on the lips because he knew he could—without permission.

The kiss was enough to wake the sleeping prince up, though.

“Mornin’,” muttered Gravity, voice thick with drowsiness.

“Morning,” he replied.

Gravity hummed sleepily as he shifted closer, crawling into his arms and resting there. The scent of apple blossoms combined with vanilla kissed his nostrils good morning.

“It’s been a while since I last felt this happy being in someone’s arms.” Gravity sighed softly. “Glad to know this didn't turn out to be just another one-sided game.”

“Were you worried?”

“Worried that you didn’t feel the same? Yeah. A little. I mean, you were quite obvious, but sometimes things don’t go my way and I was afraid _we_ were one of it.”

“It almost sounded unbelievable that Gravity Young was worried over something like that,” Holly muttered, laughing lightly when Gravity slapped his back playfully. “It feels like a dream. Like I’m still dreaming. Is this really happening?”

Gravity looked up at him with the stunning smile he always had.

“You’re pretty much awake, baby boy.”

Those eyes were gray, as bewitching as ever.

Those lips were pinkish, stealing one chaste kiss from him.

_“We are real.”_


End file.
